


Trust

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Satya has an odd request for Sombra.





	Trust

“I don’t normally do this sort of thing.” Sombra said. She was working away with her laptop, creating a bridge between her personal cybernetics and the piece of machinery she was currently hacking. The security was formidable, it had never meant to be remotely controlled and it was heavily locked down. She had almost hoped she wouldn’t find a vulnerability - despite her frequent claim, not everything could be hacked. But she had figured it out and was almost through.

“I know; that is the tenth time you have said so.” Satya responded. The words might have seemed impatient and harsh coming from anyone else but Sombra knew Satya too well. This was her way of acknowledging what Sombra had said, her way of indicating she understood what Sombra was trying to tell her. 

“I’m just not sure why you want this.” Sombra said, looking over at Satya for some hint. She was lying comfortably on her bed, eyes closed, waiting patiently as Sombra worked her magic.

“Like I said, I will explain when you are finished.” Satya said. Her tone betrayed nothing.

“Is this a kink thing? I can do ropes if that is what you want.” Sombra offered. That earned her a mischievous smile.

“No, it’s not a kink thing. But I might take you up on the offer for ropes some time.”

Sombra sighed. There was nothing else to do then.

“I don’t do this sort of thing.” Sombra repeated. “But for you.” She said, hitting the return key and activating the bridge program.

Satya’s prosthetic arm was usually highlighted with the gentle glow of her favorite shade of blue, but as the bridge between Sombra’s cybernetics and the arm was established the light faded into Sombra’s signature deep purple. It may have been an usual case, but there was such a thing as style. If Satya wanted her to do this then she damn well was going to do it right.

“I don’t mess with people’s bodies.” Sombra said. “Not unless I absolutely have to. But you said you wanted me too…”

“I did, thank you.” Satya said, giving Sombra a warm smile that practically melted her heart.

Satya lifted her arm, moving her fingers and testing the range of motion.

“I thought I wouldn’t be able to move it.” She commented.

“Nah, that would just be boring. Instead, I made it so I could do this…” Sombra said, moving Satya’s arms with just a thought. She formed a fist, moved each finger individually, then picked up a pen and started spinning it around Satya’s fingers - a habit Sombra had picked up to keep her hands busy while she thought.

“Oh, that feels weird!” Symmetra said, smiling brightly. She tried moving her arm again - the signal was interrupted by Sombra’s program, only allowing her elbow to move while Sombra kept on spinning the pen.

“You still have full control as long as I am not overriding it, but with a little concentration I can move your arm like it is my own.” Sombra said. “If I had not changed the lighting you would never know it was hacked until I chose to do something with it.” 

“That is quite clever.” Satya said, and sombra stopped spinning the pen. Satya moved her hand, testing her regained control.

“So, um, I am not sure why you wanted me to, but I did it.” Sombra said awkwardly. “I don’t normally mess with people’s bodies like this, not unless I absolutely have to.” Sombra repeated.

“Come here.” Satya said, pulling Sombra down to the bed and wrapping her arms around her, snuggling up close to her. Sombra settled into her usual position as the little spoon, allowing Satya to wrap her arm - still glowing purple - around her.

“I know you have a hard time with trust.” Satya said. “People know what you can do and it frightens them. Because they are afraid they do not trust you. They see a potential betrayal in everything you do. And because no one trusts you it is dangerous for you to trust them. They might decide to get rid of you at any moment.”

“I know what you can do Sombra. I know you are dangerous, I know you are a woman of shadows and secrets and sometimes you do bad things and work with bad people. I also know you try to be a good person despite those things, I know you are hoping that in the end everything your work will do more good than harm. I don’t know everything about you but I do know  _ you _ and I trust you. Completely.” Satya explained.

“I wanted to find a way to show you that. Now that you have found your way in once taking over my arm would be trivial for you. You could do it any time.” Satya said. “That does not scare me. I know that you would never use that to hurt me. I could tell you this but words alone mean so little. I had to prove it.”

Satya snuggled closer to Sombra, buried her face in the back of Sombra’s neck.

“I love you.” Satya said.

Satya pulled a blanket over both of them, wrapping a leg around Sombra and making herself comfortable as Sombra struggled to find her voice. 

“My name is Olivia Colomar.” Sombra said.

“It is a beautiful name, Olivia.”

**Author's Note:**

> First post in a while! I couldn't afford my medication for a long time, finally got back on it and I am feeling well enough to write again so hopefully I will be posting frequently now!
> 
> My blog:
> 
> https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/
> 
> I am going to try to put progress reports on there and stuff now I am writing again.
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life


End file.
